ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Answer The Call 2
Ghostbusters: Answer The Call 2 is the second issue of a five part series by IDW Publishing. Plot "What Dreams May Come" Part 2! The hot new evil in town is terrorizing Manhattan and feeding off the population's fears in order to grow even more powerful. With a big bad growing by the second in scope and ambition, our heroes find themselves caught in nightmares based on their own fears... and their pasts! Bullet points: *This is it! Don't miss the ladies from the 2016 film in their very own series! *Want to see what our ladies fear most? Here's your first and best chance! *You DON'T want to see what Kevin fears most. Oh, you do? Well, okay, but we tried to warn you! Previews World page Answer The Call 8/23/17 Cast What Dreams May Come, Part 2 Doctor Kruger Erin Gilbert Patty Tolan Jillian Holtzmann Abby Yates Kevin Beckman Dean Thomas Shanks Equipment What Dreams May Come, Part 2 Ecto-1 (2016) Proton Pack (2016) Locations What Dreams May Come, Part 2 Empire State Building (2016) Firehouse (2016) Nightmare-Scape Kenneth P. Higgins Institute Development On July 18, 2017, a five issue mini series titled "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call" was announced. The creative team consists of writer Kelly Thompson and artist Corin Howell. Cover B by Emma Vieceli and Luis Antonio Delgado was included. LA Times "Exclusive preview of the new 'Ghostbusters' comic" 7/18/17 Tom Waltz posted Cover A by Corin Howell. TomWaltz Tweet 7/18/17 Howell revealed Cover A is colored by Russell Badgett. Rin237 Tweet 7/18/17 On August 23, 2017, November solicits revealed the tentative release date and logline. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for November 2017" 8/23/17 On October 10, 2017, Corin Howell started layouts for Issue #2. Rin237 Tweet 10/10/17 On October 12, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of the city. She continued inking it. Rin237 Tweet #1 10/12/17 Rin237 Tweet #2 10/12/17 On October 13, 2017, Corin Howell finished inking the city WIP. Rin237 Tweet 10/13/17 On October 16, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of the team. Rin237 Tweet 10/16/17 On October 18, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Ecto-1. Rin237 Tweet 10/18/17 On October 25, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Holtzmann. Rin237 Tweet 10/25/17 On October 27, 2017, Corin Howell finished a background. Rin237 Tweet 10/27/17 On October 31, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Shrecky. Rin237 Tweet 10/31/17 On November 2, 2017, Tom Waltz posted two unlettered pages from Issue #2. TomWaltz Tweet 11/2/17 On November 3, 2017, Valentina Pinto posted a pic of coloring Holtzmann in Issue #2. vp_pinto Tweet 11/3/17 Tom Waltz posted an unlettered page of Erin. TomWaltz Tweet 11/3/17 On November 6, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of a clown. Rin237 Tweet 11/6/17 On November 7, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of a room lined with cubicles. Rin237 Tweet 11/7/17 On November 22, 2017, Tom Waltz confirmed a delay because of the recent hurricanes and Issue #2 will release on December 27. TomWaltz Tweet 11/22/17 On November 30, 2017, IDW Publishing posted a completed page. IDW Publishing Tumblr 11/30/17 On January 2, 2018, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "Ghostbusters: Answer the Call #2 (Preview)" 1/2/18 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is SEP170501. *Cover A **Holtzmann is wearing her leather jacket and overalls outfit from the 2016 movie. **At the top is the Proton Blaster. **The Ghost Chipper and Ion Shield Pistol concept are above Holtzmann's head. **The P.K.E. Meter is under her right arm. **Right of Holtzmann is the Proton Glove. **Above her left heel are the two Proton Pistols. **The Proton Pack and thrower is by her right knee. *Cover B **The Ghostbusters, Kevin, and Ecto-1 appear outside the Firehouse. *Cover RI **The cover is a close-up of Holtzmann walking to the Firehouse in Chapter 05 of the 2016 movie. *Credits Page **The biographies of the Ghostbusters are taken from page 1 of last issue. *Page 2 **The news anchor alludes to either the Mercado Hotel incident from the 2016 movie or the Dimensional Bleed incident from the Ghostbusters 101 mini-series. **Like last issue, in panel 2, the toaster atop the shelf appears to be a nod to the Animated Toaster from Ghostbusters II. **Patty alludes to the first battle with Dr. Kruger in the Firehouse last issue. *Page 3 **Abby refers to when Kruger possessed her last issue and when Rowan North possessed her in the 2016 movie. *Page 4 **Kevin is wearing his white shirt and black vest civies, first seen in Chapter 12. **Patty's description of a "weird sewer clown" is a nod to Stephen King's "It". *Page 5 **Holtzmann quotes a line from the end of St. Crispin's Day Speech from "Henry V" Act IV scene iii 18-67. *Page 9 **Erin is in her professor outfit from the beginning of the 2016 movie. **Erin's initial fear is based on her lingering need to be accepted as credible by the scientific community. **The bees are a nod to an outtake outside the Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food set when a bee interrupted Kristen Wiig. *Page 12 **Abby finds herself in Dean Shank's office at Kenneth P. Higgins Institute but his name plate has an "M" instead of an "S". **In panel 1, the infamous red balloon from "It" is in the portrait right of the "dean." **In panel 2, Abby alludes to the public's acceptance of ghosts after the Mercado incident. *Page 13 **In panel 3, the "dean" transforms into a clown loosely based on Pennywise the Dancing Clown. **In panel 3, the name plate now quotes "You'll Float Too" from "It". **Abby admits she is afraid of clowns. **The Ghostbusters' predicament is loosely similar to the children in "It" - they go to an abandoned house, encounter a powerful spirit that separates and terrorizes them, puts victims in a catatonic state, and they are forced to fight their fears. *Page 14 **In panel 4, Patty is surrounded by dolls - nod to being chased by the Mayhem-possessed mannequin in the 2016 movie. *Page 16 **The "obey, consume, reproduce, and conform" signs in Holtzmann's cubicle are a nod to the subliminal messages in the 1988 movie "They Live". **Holtzmann steals a printer like the main cast of the movie "Office Space". *Page 17 **In panel 2, the robot mentions TPS Reports - another nod to "Office Space". *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #3, the cover preview re-uses an image of Kruger and the Empire State Building from Issue #2, page 1. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5, Holtzmann's craving for scrambled eggs is a nod to her discovery about the Dream Machine's capabilities in Issue #2. *On page 20 of Answer The Call Issue #5, Erin alludes to Kevin unplugging his phone in Issue #2. Also See *Ghostbusters Answer The Call IDW Comic Series References Gallery GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue2CoverASolicit.jpg|Cover A in solicit GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue2CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B in solicit GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueTwoCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue2RIWraparoundPhotoCover.jpg|RI Wraparound Photo Cover GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue2CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents